Such assemblies, which are also known as curtain headers, are used, for example in an aircraft cabin, to accommodate a curtain rail while at the same time creating a blocking-out and/or light-proof separation device between the upper edge of a separation curtain that is guided in the curtain rail, and the cabin ceiling located above it. Normally the assembly comprises trim walls, also known as header panels, which on both sides cover up a space between the curtain rail and the cabin ceiling up to at least the upper edge of the curtain. The header panels often do not have any function beyond the one mentioned, so that the space arising between the header panels is wasted.
Furthermore, for the purpose of opening, usually the curtain that is guided in the curtain rail is laterally gathered and is attached, by means of press- or snap fasteners or magnetic closure devices, for example to a partition or some other installation components, so-called monuments, for example galleys or lavatories. This is disadvantageous because, for example, a gathered curtain remains permanently visible, protrudes in an undesirable way into the space and is not aesthetically pleasing. Furthermore, a gathered curtain has to be stowed away in such a manner that in the case of an evacuation an emergency exit is not obstructed. Moreover, a curtain may cover up functional parts that depend on visibility, for example monitors for the in-flight entertainment (IFE) system, so that the aircrew will time and again have to settle for compromise solutions when stowing away the curtain.